Fire Emblem: Land of Gods
by Angelsapphire133
Summary: Ike wants to leave Tellius and start all over, but…what happens when an unknown nation attacks? War is about to start again, and Ike cannot leave until stability returns, for the sake of the people he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

* * *

Prologue

From all the jobs he had deal with in his life as a mercenary, the ones he hated the most were those related to the desert.

Ike hated deserts. Deserts were sand, sun and more sand. It was difficult to walk, it was almost impossible to fight when the sun was in the middle of the sky, and it was even hard to breath.

But there he was, looking for a survivor of the last battle, an enemy to interrogate. The people they fought were solders. Not bandits, not thieves, but solders that started to cross the desert to the east of Daein a couple of months ago. No one paid them much attention, save for queen Micaiah, until the queen Nailah asked for help after her people was brutally murdered. That was when all the royalty of Begnion, Daein and Crimea went nuts and hired mercenaries to protect the frontier.

The armors of the solders that lied death on the ground were green and silver, no country on Tellius had a militia than wore green armors. They didn't speak the common language, nor did the old one and they all had red eyes, like Soren's. The nation they were fighting was unknown.

For a moment, they thought of these people as Branded, but all the death bodies that had been register lack bran of any type.

Ike was tired and frustrated and it got even worse when out of the blue, every single man and woman of the armies and mercenary companies send by the countries of Tellius decided to serve under his command and only his. Why? Because he was the Radiant Hero, the savior of the world and only the goddess knew what else. Ike was never the type of person that like attention, he wanted to live as a simple mercenary as he used to before the Mad King´s War, but it was impossible, the only solution he could find was to live Tellius.

However there was no way he could leave, knowing that a war against an unknown country was about to start.

Soren was trying to read a couple of letters that the commanders of the enemy army carried with them, but they were writing in a different language. Ike, as impatient as he was, decided to leave him and walk around. He wanted to stay out of the noise

The sand turned a bright crimson color as the sun went down and the heat and dry wind despaired gradually.

Ike was about to go back when he noticed something in the sand, something black that shine with the last rays of the sun, as if it was made out of crystal. Hesitant, he walked slowly until he realized it was the beautiful and long hair of a person that lied half buried in the sand. Ike knelt down and turned the slim body of the young woman. Once her face was expose, Ike lost his breath for moment; the young woman was the most beautiful he had ever seen in his life.

Ike looked at her, not only her face, but her body too and thought that it was impossible for someone to be so perfect. But the woman was there, her chest went up and down as she breathed, her high cheekbones were tinged with a soft pink, probably because of the heat of the desert. The long black hair of the woman captivated the mercenary the instant he touched it. It was soft and smooth, and he could smell roses every time the wind moved it.

_She is alive. _Once the shock passed, Ike looked for any wound and he only found one on her small waist, but it wasn't deep and the blood looked dry. He carried the young woman with no trouble, she was very light, and walked his way back to the camp until the girl started to move.

"Greil." She murmured and Ike froze. The woman's voice was beautiful, if the mermaids existed their voice would have been an annoying scream compared to her voice. But Ike was not totally lost in the beauty of the woman; he comprehended completely what she said, and she said it again, and again, and the last time she pronounced the real name of Ike´s father.

* * *

So…hello, this is my first fic in English so…don't be rude, please, but I would appreciate if you want to help me out

There's something very important that I want to talk about. Ike did not fall in love with this woman xD she is really, really beautiful and Ike is just surprised…and shocked xD but not in love. He cannot fall in love with an unconscious woman he just picked up in the middle of the desert :p

Now, since I'm not good at writing English I will continue this only if a notice people like it, so please, leave a comment with your opinion and if you have questions just let me know. This story takes place a year after Radiant Dawn, Ike is still in Tellius.

Thank for reading, I really appreciate it n.n and I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

* * *

**I**

It had passed one week since the battle at the desert. The girl Ike found was still asleep.

When Ike took her to the camp, many healers looked at her and they all concluded that she had drunk something that made her sleep. She was completely unconscious, oblivious to everything that happened around her. The healers could not do anything to wake her up.

Ike thought it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard, but he wasn't a healer or anything like that, so he simply accepted what he was told.

The problem started when the information passed down the whole camp. The rumor was pretty much that the beautiful girl brought by the commander could be rape with no problem. She was perfect, a dream, everything a man could have wished for, turned into a young woman.

The woman was really beautiful, Ike knew and accepted it, but he didn't want to rape her, and he knew, for sure, that any of his mercenaries would do such a thing. That was until Ike saw Shinon; he was looking at the young woman in a way Ike didn't like at all. Since that day, the mercenary didn't allow any single man to be near the tent without him being present. Ike slept there, ate there and did everything there.

He didn't understand why they wanted the woman, he found it disgusting.

"_But there is not a single prostitute around _" he thought, although there was no excuse for the men to act like beasts, the absence of prostitutes could be the problem. _"That people is probably used to have someone to warm their beds." _Ike looked at the girl; her hair was so long and smooth, her skin like porcelain. He thought about her eyes, he tried to imagine if they were as magnificent as the rest of her. _"You are really pretty but…what are they thinking? They won´t get any pleasure while raping you, you are not even going to moan, and they know I will kill them immediately, why are they still trying?"_

"Ike!" the mercenary jumped when he heard the voice of his sister.

"What?"

"I´ve been talking to you for around fifteen minutes, did you listen to any word I just said?" Mist looked really upset, Ike forgot she was there.

"Something about the food" he responded, without thinking, he was tired to hear his sister complaining about things he really didn't care at all.

That morning, Soren talked to him about the letters written in some weird language. The tactician said it was some kind of mixture between the old language and the common one, but he was not able to translate them. It only frustrated him more.

"Ike, don't tell me that you want to rape her too"

"Goddess, Mist! Don't you know me?!" he yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry…but…I´m worried, people out there…are saying that she is a demon that seduces men."

Ike couldn't help but laugh at his sister´s words. The woman wasn't a demon because demons were not real "Don't listen to them, Mist"

Mist was about to respond but she just opened her mouth and looked at the woman, surprised and pointing at her. Ike turned immediately. She was waking up.

"Where…where am I?" she said, and again, Ike just froze there, like an idiot. He could only look at her eyes; they were dark purple, almost blue, the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"Don't worry." Said Mist "We are not going to hurt you"

The woman looked at Mist, then at Ike, fear shining in her eyes. She took the blankets on the bed and covered herself; she was shaking, despite the heat of the desert.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mist" she glared at Ike.

"M-my name´s Ike, from the Greil Mercenaries" he said, having a weird sensation. "I found you unconscious…are you all right?"

"Greil…you know him? Greil…Gawain, of Daein" the young woman lost the fear and looked directly to his eyes. "Please, I need to find him; he is the only hope I have"

Mist gasped and looked at Ike, shocked, tears accumulating on her eyes.

"I knew Greil, he was my father" the woman smiled and Ike felt like if he was in some sort of dream. "…But he died."

"What?! No! When? How?!" the woman raised and her face went pale.

Ike couldn´t move, he thought he would fall if he even tried it. "He died five years ago"

"You are lying!" she yelled. "My father contacted him three months ago, there´s no way he is death"

When Ike asked his sister for help, he realized she was gone and he started to feel so bad the instant he heard the young woman sobs; it was like a stab right in the chest.

"Wait…don't cry…please" the girl looked at him, tears rolling down her pink cheeks. "Listen…I would do what I can to help you, but I need you to calm down" she nodded and wiped out her tears, containing her soft sobs. "What´s your name?"

"Aqua"

"Ok…you´ve been sleeping a whole week, I need you to eat something" as Ike saw the girl shaking again, he got worried she could collapse. "Please, stay here, I´ll be back in a minute or less…do not move" before the girl responded, Ike went out, the dry wind made him feel even worse. He stopped for a while, breathing heavy until he saw Titania. "Titania!"

The read-headed woman ran to him right away "Ike? Are you alright? You are pale." She said, Ike just wanted to talk but for some reason the words just didn't came to his mind and his tongue felt so heavy, and tasted like iron. "What happened?"

"…Aqua…"he said before his legs refused to hold him up, making him fell on his butt.

"What?"

"She…she is awake" his mind was spinning and many ideas came to him all at once. "The girl…where the heck is Oscar?"

Titania looked totally confuse and worried. "I´ll…I´ll go get him…I´ll go get Rhys too" the woman ran off before Ike could tell her what he actually wanted. He just stayed there, looking at the dark sky covered by stars. Once he felt better, he went back to the tent; Aqua was sitting right where Ike left her.

"Are you…sick or something?" she asked, surprising him. For a moment, he didn't answer, just stared at her eyes, her beautiful eyes that would make the stars and the moon itself look like crap.

"Where are you from?" he finally asked. She spoke the common language, but she had an accent that Ike didn't notice at first.

"I came from the kingdom of Beneth. I am the only daughter of Aspros Exilion, Lord of Castor"

"Why did come?" she was a noble, a noble that didn't look like on at all. He thought of how Elincia was wearing that big and bright orange dress when they found her. If she was escaping…wasn't more practical to wear something else? Aqua, on the other hand, was wearing a short dress in black color that exposed a good part her thighs; for the look of them, it was obvious that she had trained, they look in better shape than Mia´s "_Way better"_ she also wore black boots that cover her legs all the way up to the knee. She even had two knives hidden and a really pretty sword when they found her.

"My father sent me here to protect me" she said, looking down at the ground. "Your father was supposed to help to get refuge in Daein. He knows him, he always talked about him, but if he died five years ago…it means that the queen betrayed us. They will kill my father."

"The people who will kill him…are they trying to kill you too?" Ike asked. "Or what was he trying to protect you from?"

"My continent is at war" she said, looking back at him. "The seven kingdoms of Gamma are fighting, some of them want to protect me, and some want to kill me"

"Why?"

For an instant, her eyes lost every trace of fear, and it was replaced by a look that seemed a lot like arrogance "…I will not answer that question"

* * *

So…that was the first chapter. Thanks to Gunlord500 for the review n.n

Now…for those of you that are using a computer, you can see the cover picture of this story. She is Aqua; I wasn't lying when I said she was pretty. So…don't judge Ike, he is a man after all…

Anyway, thanks for reading. As I said before, I will continue this story if people like it… please leave a comment, if you want to point out my errors (because I know for sure there are errors) leave a comment too :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.**

* * *

**II**

"What else did she say?" Soren didn't look at his commander; he was so concentrated on a bunch of papers on the table, in front of him.

"She told me that her father knew my father" Ike responded, waiting for some reaction from the tactician, but the mage only nodded.

"What else?"

"That someone is going to kill her father"

"You already told me that."

Ike sighed, impatient, trying to put his thoughts in order. Last night he didn't sleep because he talked to the girl, Aqua, expecting to get good information out of it. But he didn't remember much.

"Are you sure you are right?" asked Soren, finally looking at the young commander.

"Yes, I am."

Soren buried his deep red eyes on the mercenary; Ike could feel them making a hole on his head.

"What's wrong?" he insisted. Ike shook his head; he couldn't answer. "Ike, while sleeping that girl turned more than twenty men in beasts. I imagine what's going to happen now that she is awake."

"Are you one of those who think Aqua is a demon?"

"Aqua, that's her name" he said, pressing his finger on each side of his head. "I do not think she is a demon, but I don't think her an angel either. And you are NOT gay or blind." Ike tried not to gasped, but he started to feel how his checks burned. "Listen, I will not get mad, but I think is really important for you to tell me, or someone else like Titania or Mist, if you start thinking about doing things you are not supposed to-"

"No!" yelled Ike.

Soren, as calm as always, was about to respond, but the shouting of men outside the tent interrupted him.

As Ike went out, he saw how Aqua punched a man, right on the nose. But another guy grabbed her, holding her hands on the back as other men what they weren't allow to.

"Let her go!" Ike yelled and the people obeyed immediately. The man who had Aqua pushed away so hard that the young woman fell to the sand, face first. "Go away. Now."

Ike tried to help Aqua, but she moved away, when the young mercenary looked at her eyes he realize that they weren't purple, but a mixture between blue and purple; indigo. "Don't touch me, I'm fine" she said, walking away.

"Wait, Aqua…I need to talk to you."

Hesitant, the girl turned and faced the mercenary, her eyes look purple again.

"Tell me" she said, looking at his as if he was some weird bug.

Ike didn't get mad, but he felt some kind of pressure in his chest. "Come with him."

When they entered the tent, Soren was concentrated on his paper work; he just looked at Aqua for a brief moment.

"Tell me, Aqua" Soren said. "What were you doing with those soldiers on green armor?"

"Those soldiers on green armor are part of the army of Beneth. My father, as general, ordered them to guard me" she said, with pride shining on her eyes "But your beasts killed them all, they weren't prepare to fight…another army because no army was suppose to attack us."

"We attacked because they were enemies" Ike said, remembering what Nailah said about the soldiers that had killed her people.

"My soldiers didn't do anything against you!"

"We were sleep" Soren said, with his normal expression on his face. Aqua looked at him, if her eyes were knives, the tactician would be on the ground, bleeding to death by now.

"But I knew them…I knew them all" she mumbled.

"What about the queen that betrayed your father?" Ike asked. He noticed how Aqua's eye color changed from purple to indigo. "Was she the one who…contacted my father?"

"…Have you heard of…the Eyes of Dawn?" Aqua asked, nervous.

"The what?"

"An Eyes of Dawn can see the past and the future" she explained. By that time, she was whispering, Ike and Soren had to get closer to her. "My father is the most powerful man in Beneth; my family is wealthier than the King himself. That's how we could pay for the service of an Eyes of Dawn. She told my father that he had to send me to Daein; she also said that your father, sir Gawain, was going to help me. Then…Then!" she exclaimed, Ike kind of jumped on his sit from the unexpected outburst of the girl. "That stupid woman, the queen, said that she wanted to help us, the Eyes of Dawn told us that we could trust her."

"You trusted a woman that claims to see the future" Soren said, as if he was analyzing Aqua's words. "Idiocy"

"Idiocy?!" she yelled. Ike could only look how frenetically her eyes went from one color to another. "You and all your people are nothing but a bunch of idiots! The Eyes of Dawn were born after the Dark Era in my continent! They have the blood of the Soulless and the Bloody Eyes running thru their veins!" her eyes were purple again, her lips curved into a smirk. "And you? What are you? A simple Branded, the son of a beorc and a dragon laguz".

"That's enough!" Ike finally, _finally,_ was able to interrupted them, but he had to repeat to himself to not look at Aqua's eyes, they made him stupid, numb. "Don't ever say that again, Aqua, or I'll-"

"Commander!" Titania came in, before Ike could finish, sweating, breathing heavy. "We're under attack!"

* * *

**I apologize for the bad grammar, as I said, my English is not…really good.**

**But…oh well, this is probably the last chapter, depending on what happens.**

**If, for some reason, you liked this story and you are bilingual but fear I won't finish it, I have it in Spanish. I recommend you to read it in that language if you can because it has way more details on descriptions and all that. Also, there are more possibilities for the Spanish one to be finish.**

**Thank you very much to all of you that read it and left a review, and to those who are following it.**


End file.
